Just A Little Frosting
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: One of the best ways to preserve the moment. A snow angel.' Some fluffy ramble I was inspired to write by all the snow this morning! SamPhil. Comments loved!


Inspired by all the snow, I decided to write a bit. I hope to update my BLG story soon too. :)

* * *

Sam leant her elbow on the back of the cream sofa and looked out the window in wonder. An evening had passed in a whirlwind of casual, friendly laughter and flirting and before she had realised, there was inches of snow covering the streets like a soft blanket of icing sugar, dusting the branches on the trees and the tops of cars. Her green eyes sparkled as the snowflakes fell; she watched them twisting and turning over in the breeze, noticing not one was ever the same.

Kneeling up on the sofa, her back dipped as her elbows leant on the windowsill to bring her face closer to the snow. Looking much like a child never having seen the snow before, her eyes became wide and excited, and she threaded her fingers through her hair.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked softly husky when she felt those warm hands touch her waist. The corner of her mouth twitched and she turned her head looking round and settling her sparkling eyes on his face.

Looking at Sam instead of the snow, he smiled. "Sure is. And I think she might be snowed in." Phil's eyes danced and he let go of her waist slowly, standing up behind her; it left a gentle smile on her face, but she found her body yearning for more. "I take it you're staying?"

"I can't drive home in this," Sam smirked, pulling her shoes on and reaching up to undo the catch on the door, a soft click told her it was open and she slipped out into the cold. Phil watched as the falling snow span in a flurry where she had disturbed it's natural rhythm; her hair was instantly covered in specks of white and she shivered visibly, but more out of excitement than cold. Turning to look back at Phil, her cheeks and nose were pink and her eyes sparkled a bright, vivid green.

"Come on granddad!" she grinned, picking up a handful of snow and moulding it to perfect shape before chucking it at him. It bounced off his chest leaving a white mark on his dark shirt. Looking more than cheeky, Sam shouted in triumph, "Bullseye!"

Within seconds, Phil had made his own snowball and while she was turned, dropped it down the back of her coat. Her mouth fell open and she screeched from the cold, "Phil!" Her eyes turned dark and angry, her lips pursed together in a fine line of challenge that she was willing for him to take on. Forgetting the principles of being an adult, the two detectives childishly pelted each other with snowballs. Sam giggled more with every one thrown at her, eventually she stopped throwing snow and smiled, looking up into his face.

Surprised she had so much life in her out of work, Phil watched in wonder as she sat down in the snow, lying back and holding her arms to her sides. Her arms and legs moved slowly, all the while she kept her eyes on him, shielding them from the snow that continued to fall. When she was done, Sam sat up but didn't stand. She looked around her at her snow angel and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Phil?" she held up both hands to him. "I don't want to ruin it." Taking her hands, Phil grinned,

"Masterpiece," he lifted her from the floor, she jumped so not to make footprints and landed a lot closer than either of them had intended. Their bodies were pressed together, Sam's chest jutting into Phil's strong body. Lifting her chin, she looked up at him, surprised at how the situation wasn't awkward. Her eyelashes were dusted with snow, which Phil smiled at.

"What?" she asked carefully, seeing him staring.

"Just a little frosting." he answered, his thumbs below her eyes. When she blinked, the snow fell and she chuckled huskily.

"Thanks," Sam blew her fringe up out of her eyes and went to step back. Phil's reaction was quick and he grabbed her arms, causing her eyes to snap up in surprise.

"You don't want to ruin your masterpiece," he smiled, and they both turned to look at the floor.

A perfectly proportioned snow angel, her wings stretching out past her shoulders with perfect flexibility, big and beautiful. Carved out of the few inches of snow, a pretty reminder of her; one he would have liked to keep a lot longer than the few days it was to last. She had the figure, and the presence, but was missing the sparkly eyes and the killer smile. Things he much preferred from his real snow angel. The one in front of him.

Leaning in, Phil looked at Sam's lips, noticing her bite her lip and close her eyes as she accepted his invitation. Millimeters separated them, a distance they both longed to close. Sam's lips parted slightly in anticipation, and her heartbeat quickened the second she felt Phil's warm lips on her own. Reaching up, Sam's left hand rested on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck to support herself on her toes as their tongues danced together passionately. The snow angel behind them, watching, a figure in white, disfigured only by the four footprints leading away from her skirt.

"So you're staying?" he smiled as they parted.

"I guess I'm snowed in," her eyes twinkled and she leant back to carry off where they'd left it.

* * *

_Comments appreciated lots xx_


End file.
